Pixar Romances
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: A bunch of shorts involving everyone's favorite Pixar couples. Enjoy!
1. Woody and Bo Peep

**Woody and Bo Peep**

It was Christmas time in the Davis household. This holiday would be particularly special, as it was the first one in the family's new home. The toys were busy setting up the radio to listen to Sarge's report if Andy had received any new toys for Christmas. As they waited for the report to begin, the toys laughed and danced. A crackle made Hamm the piggy bank look up: "Franckenscene, this is Myrrh."

"Heads up, everybody! It's showtime!"

"Oh! It's time!" Rex the Dinosaur cried as the toys paused in their revelry and gathered around the baby monitor. Just as Woody had joined the others, he felt something around his neck then tug him. He was spun around until he was face to face with Bo Peep.

"Oh! Hey, Boo. You know, there's gotta be a less painful way to get my attention."

Bo Peep just smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sheriff."

Woody looked up and frowned. "Say, isn't that mistletoe?"

Bo Peep's smile broadened. "Uh-huh." And with that she seized Woody, dipped him and kissed him until he couldn't breathe. Above them on the bookcase, the sheep baa-ed in amusement with a sprig of mistletoe in their teeth. Woody kissed Bo back enthusiastically. He always enjoyed her coy flirtations and advances.

As Sarge was continuing his report, Woody reluctantly disengaged himself from Bo and hopped onto Andy's bed, to join Buzz Lightyear, the space ranger and his new best friend. Rex was saying something about Andy getting a herbivore dinosaur, and then Sarge's first report came in: Molly had received a Mrs. Potato Head. Everyone congratulated Mr. Potato Head, who promptly decided that a "shave" (which just involved him removing his mustache) was in order.

Buzz looked over at Woody to see lipstick marks all over his face. Nothing was said; he could only smirk in amusement at his cowboy pal. Then Sarge announced that Andy was opening his first present. Suddenly, static cut it. Annoyed, Buzz tapped the baby monitor. Woody noticed this and smiled.

"Buzz? Buzz Lightyear, you are not worried, are you?"

"Me? No, no. Pfft. No, no, no, no, no, no." More crackling and then - "Are you?"

"Oh, now, Buzz," Woody laughed. "What could Andy possibly get that is worse than you?" Just then, Andy could be heard through the monitor saying, "Wow! A puppy!"

The toys looked at each other in a panic and then awkwardly laughed. At least it wasn't another toy!


	2. Buzz Lightyear and Jessie

**Buzz Lightyear and Jessie**

Some 15 years later, a college-bound Andy had given the toys away to a little girl named Bonnie. The toys were enjoying their new owner, and were resting after having some tiring adventures along the way. During this time, Buzz had grown closer to Woody's cowgirl partner, Jessie, who Andy had gotten when he was still little. However, he was not sure whether Jessie returned his feelings of love.

Buzz was a great space ranger, but not the best when it came to hiding any feelings of attraction. Jessie was pretty sure he liked her (and she secretly liked him), but she was not about to force the issue. She preferred remaining coy and flirting with another toy.

It was New Year's Eve, and the toys were having a party down in the basement; Bonnie had gone to bed hours ago. The toys were watching an old TV that advertised when midnight would come and the famous ball would drop. It was a tradition when that happened for two toys to kiss each other. And Buzz was going to make darn sure that his kissing partner was Jessie.

At 5 minutes to midnight, Buzz nervously approached Jessie.

"Uh, how's the party?"

"I'm liking it," she replied. Awkward pause.

"So, um, if you don't have a partner for the, uh… you know…"

Jessie smiled and shook her head. "Alright, it's a deal." But she would play by her own rules. Buzz had not specified where they should kiss. Ambiguity was the best defense.

"8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" the toys cheered. The first bong of midnight sounded. "Happy New Year!" Several toys already rushed into each other's arms, but you needed to kiss before the twelfth bong. Buzz turned to face Jessie. Jessie bit her lip and kissed the glass on his helmet where his forehead would be. Buzz frowned. "That doesn't count!" he whined.

Jessie smirked, pressed the button that switched off his helmet, and kissed his nose. Buzz blushed. "Uhh…" Encouraged by this, though, he tried to kiss Jessie on the lips, but she twisted away and gave him the cheek. Buzz got frustrated. _Goddammit! I'm getting my kiss now!_ he thought. And with that he grabbed Jessie, dipped her, and kissed her on the mouth with such force that her hat flew off…just as the last bongs were sounding. Jessie's eyes bugged out, but as Buzz's lips danced across hers, she had to admit she liked it. This assertive Buzz surprised and attracted her immensely. _He's a damn good kisser, too, for a space toy…_ she thought. Her eyes soon closed and she found herself kissing him back just as fervently. That was when they noticed that everything had gone quiet. The pair broke apart to find all the other toys staring at them. Woody's mouth had dropped open in shock. Then Potato Head said:

"Well, it's about time."

"Get a room!" hollered Hamm. The tension broke after that and everyone laughed. Holding hands, a happy Buzz and Jessie went to join the others and celebrate the New Year.


	3. Flik and Atta

**Flik and Atta**

After the late-night party on Ant Island to celebrate now-Queen Atta's coronation and the defeat of the grasshoppers, the new monarch found Flik, the ant court's inventor, in the crowd.

"Flik, can I talk to you alone?" she asked.

"Sure, Princess…I mean Your Majesty," Flik stammered, still adjusting to her new title. He didn't notice the Circus Bugs smirk knowingly as Atta led him up to the cliff overlooking the chasm of the dried creek bed that bordered the island. Flik turned to her as she began to speak.

"Flik, I wanted to ask you something very important. I can't believe it myself sometimes, but…" and here she blushed, "I've fallen in love with you."

Flik stared at her, hardly daring to believe what she had said. He loved her just as much; he just didn't think she could return his feelings.

"Your Majesty…I…I'm honored, but I wonder if maybe you're mistaken. It's been so crazy with the defeat of Hopper, the Circus Bugs, the bird…"

Atta just smiled and shook her head. He was so adorable when he got flustered, but he had to know she had not made a mistake. In a few strides, she had backed him up against the stalk off a dandelion puff, wrapped her arms around him and silenced him with a long kiss on the lips.

Flik was shocked as he felt Atta's lips mold and flow against his own. She tasted so sweet, sweeter than he had even imagined. A breeze picked up, and the dandelion puff was carried away on it, taking the two ants with it! Surprised, Atta gasped into Flik's mouth and pressed tightly against him and the stalk, now extending her embrace around the green stem, so they would not fall.

Flik now found the courage to openly kiss the Queen back. He nibbled on her lips, tentatively at first and then more boldly. Atta moaned, and Flik was elated that he was affecting her this way. Atta felt her wings flutter in excitement, lifting just a few inches off the ground. Flik seized her and pulled her back to his level, assertively wrapping his arms around her waist, before his hands bravely groped lower and caressed her abdomen. Atta moaned louder and hitched her one leg up around his waist. She pressed even further against Flik, her love, the bravest ant she had ever met. At long last, Flik took Atta's face in his hands and reluctantly pried her lips from his.

"Atta," he said quietly, almost sadly. "I love you too, but…if we wanted to be together, I would have to become King."

"And why shouldn't you be?" Atta countered, reaching for him, desperate to kiss him again, to feel his body against hers. "You'd make an excellent King! I choose you as my mate!"

"Atta, listen to me. I'm honored that you think so much of me. But, I don't want to take away the power you've just gotten. You've prepared yourself to be Queen your whole life! I don't want our love and a marriage to take that chance away from you. You deserve to lead us! Besides, what do I know about running a kingdom? Nothing."

"You saved our Island from an entire fleet of grasshoppers!"

"That's defending a kingdom, not leading it. So maybe I'd make a good General. But not a King! And for the record, the Circus Bugs did most of the work.."

Atta placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "Sssh. Don't sell yourself short. I understand. You want what's best for me. We won't marry, but I will not marry anyone else either. Everyone on Ant Island will know that you are my mate in all but law. I love you, and you alone."

Flik smiled softly. "I think that's an excellent idea." They kissed chastely.

"And now," Atta smiled. "Let's get back to that party before the others come looking for us to see what we're up to."

Flik grinned. "You know Dot already has by now. She is so nosy!" And with that, Atta flew herself and Flik back to the Island to rejoin the party.


	4. Mike and Celia

**Mike and Celia**

"Thanks a lot! Don't forget to tip your waitresses!" Mike Wasowski called as he left his first kid of the day laughing his head off and returned to the Monster's Inc Laugh Floor. The new President of the company, his best friend James. P "Sulley" Sullivan congratulated him. Their banter was interrupted when a familiar voice called out: "Oh, Googly Bear! Come here, you!"

"Smoozy Poo!" Mike called, running across the floor to his girlfriend, Celia, the company's receptionist. She dipped him and kissed him on the mouth, while the snakes in her hair kissed Mike on his face. Mike visibly relaxed under the kiss.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Celia chided her snakes, laughing. "Michael, you're such a charmer!" That's when Mike remembered something.

"Hey, did you bring the magazines?"

"They just delivered a whole box!" she squealed.

"Let me see!" Mike opened the box. "Sulley and I made the cover right?" And indeed they had made the cover of Business Shriek, in honor of Monster's Inc being successfully transferred over to the laughing industry and thus saved. Sulley smiled radiantly with a thumbs-up, while Mike…had his face covered by the bar code. Mike apparently did not notice this however as he gasped.

"I don't believe it…"

"Googly Bear…" Celia breathed in amazement.

"I'm on the cover of a MAGAZINE! Owww!" Mike kissed the cover joyously, and the three monsters laughed and celebrated.


	5. Mr Incredible and Elastigirl

**Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl**

The sun was setting over Municiberg as Mr. Incredible observed the body of a robber that had been about to shoot him with a pistol. He looked about for his rescuer…and then his heart sped up in a different way as he saw _her_ step out of the shadows.

"Elastigirl," he said.

"Mr. Incredible" she acknowledged. She went to get the robber, but Mr. Incredible, did too.

"It's alright, I've got him."

"Sure you've got him. I just took him out for you," she reminded him. The Supers playfully argued about who would get credit for the robber's capture (which required Elasitigirl to knock the robber back into unconsciousness).

"We could share you know," she said coyly. As she almost floated towards him.

"I work alone," Mr. Incredible answered coolly.

"Well, then, I think you need to be a bit more…" she suddenly ran a hand up his shoulder before stretching all around and through the spaces of his body. " _flexible_."

Mr. Incredible was transfixed by her. As Elastigirl turned away, he grabbed her. Elastigirl smiled deviously and stretched and wrapped herself all around him until nothing could be seen but Mr. Incredible's head, like an anaconda trapping its prey. Smiling, the two Supers kissed passionately. Elastigirl parted Mr. Incredible's lips with her own and prodded her tongue against his mouth, asking for entrance. Mr. Incredible opened wider and Elastigirl stretched her tongue beyond its normal length and plunged it inside his mouth, down into his throat. Mr. Incredible nearly choked, but he did not care. His own tongue entered her mouth and he used his Super strength to hold her in place. His hands roamed and finally caressed over Elastigirl's bottom, which had remained un-stretched and prominent compared to the rest of her body. Elastigrl's breath hitched in horny excitement at his touch.

"Mmm…no…no" she moaned against Mr. Incredible's mouth as both their breathing became hot and heavy panting. She used her elastic powers to flatten her bottom so it was indistinguishable from the rest of her body. She did not want to be enticed into making love on some rooftop with the super-strong superhero, as they had done on some of their late-night crime fighting dates in the past - not on tonight of all nights, for them. Waiting till later would be more appropriate. The pair slowly broke apart and disentangled themselves (literally) from each other. Mr. Incredible looked stunned. Her kisses never ceased to amaze him.

"Are..you doing anything later?"

"I have a previous _engagement_ ," Elastigirl breathed with a wink. And with that, she turned and stretched herself away across the rooftops and into the sunset. Mr. Incredible stared after her and wolf-whistled. Just then, a helicopter zoomed across the sky, being pursued by none other than his best friend, Frozone.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" the ice-powered hero shouted as he conjured new shards to ride on.

"I've still got time!" Mr. Incredible called after him. He had time to get ready for his wedding; to marry none other than the superhero he had just kissed - Elastigirl.


	6. Lightning McQueen and Sally

**Lightning McQueen and Sally**

It was a beautiful day in Radiator Springs. Famous racecar Lightning McQueen and his girlfriend Sally were up on their favorite cliff face overlooking the town. McQueen turned to her.

"You knew I was going to give up the Piston Cup, didn't you?" he asked. Sally smiled.

"Well, I've been known to know things about other people that they themselves don't understand and blah, blah, blah…" she teased.

Chuckling, the two cars leaned in and kissed. They had just done so when a helicopter appeared right in front of them…with Mater the tow truck riding happily inside.

"Yeehaww! You lovebirds gotta try this sometime!" he shrieked.

McQueen smiled, a little peeved. "Great timing, Mater!" he called. The helicopter flew away. McQueen turned back to Sally.

"He's my best friend. What can you do?" he sighed.

"So, head back to town?" Sally prodded.

"I don't know why don't we just take a drive?" McQueen suggested. Sally thought about it and then - "Nah."…before shooting off down the road.

"Yeah!" McQueen growled as his pistons thundered and he raced after her. Impromptu racing was always such a turn-on.


	7. Colette and Linguini

**Colette and Linguini**

Remy panicked when he heard Linguini say he was going to reveal their cooking secret to Colette. Trapped inside the hat as Linguini made to take it off, Remy did the only thing that was still in his power: he tugged at Linguini's hair, which was his way of controlling the budding "chef" like a marionette. Unfortunately, Remy's trick did not bring the desired result of halting Linguini's hands from reaching his head. Instead, it made him trip into Colette so that his lips accidentally crashed against hers.

Colette was shocked. Trapped between Linguini and her motorcycle, there was nowhere for her to go. She had no choice but to get pepper spray out of her purse and prepare to fire it.

Suddenly, she began to feel strangely light-headed and happy. She found herself enjoying the kiss. Her eyes closed and the pepper spray fell out of her hand to the street as she moved to wrap her arms around Linguini and kiss him back. Linguini's eyes then closed too. And as for Remy? All he could do was fall back into Linguini 's hair in relief as the two chefs kissed. Disaster had been averted, just not exactly in the way he had intended. Still, it'd work.


End file.
